Transformation Cellphone Zyuoh Changer Final
The is the Rubik's Cube-based transformation and summoning device of Zyuoh Bird. It is a redeco of the Zyuoh Changer, and as such retains similar, if not entirely the same, functions of the Zyuoh Changer. By twisting the upper section, he is able to complete images on the Changer's faces, allowing him to perform different functions. Each function, when the Zyuoh Changer Final is opened, is shown in the top of the "screen" above the eagle's wings. The normal, unmatched form shows a yellow telephone reciever which enables the Zyuoh Cube to be used as a means of communication. King's Credentials The is the original form of the Zyuoh Changer. A set of six cubes that possess a mysterious power which protects the Zyumans, they originally maintained the link between Zyuland and the human world via the Link Cube gateway until one of them was stolen by Bud, who later gave it to the human child Yamato Kazakiri to safeguard him. With the removal of one King's Credential, the Link Cube became dormant with four Zyumans, Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu being assigned as its guardians, entrusted with a single King's Credential each. Many years later, as a young man, Yamato discovered the Link Cube and his King's Credential reacted to it, bringing him to Zyuland. Meeting the guardians who believed him to be a thief when they discovered the King's Credential in his possession, Yamato quickly made his escape back through the Link Cube as it was disturbed by the Deathgalien's invasion of the human world, with the four Zyumans in pursuit, recovering their own King's Credentials from the Link Cube as it was crippled by the Deathgalien. In the midst of this chaos, using the attack as a distraction, a clawed hand took the sixth King's Credential, sealing the gateway. Now trapped in the human world, the Zyuman guardians discovered the power of their King's Credentials as they became the Zyuoh Changers, enabling them to fight the Deathgalien as the Zyuohgers. When Yamato joined them in opposing the invaders, his own King's Credential also transformed into a Zyuoh Changer, allowing him to lead the Zyuohgers as Zyuoh Eagle. Following their first battle, the King's Credentials granted the four stranded Zyumans human forms for their protection. After a battle with one of the Saguil Brothers left Yamato injured, Bud showed up to try and defend him with limited success. With no other options, Bud begged the Champion's Symbol to give him the power to protect Yamato. The Symbol was then charged with energy from the Earth itself, changing it into the Zyuoh Changer Final and allowing Bud to transform into Zyuoh Bird. After the Zyuohgers finally destroyed Ginis, defeating the Deathgalien once and for all, the Zyuohgers returned their Zyuoh Changers to the Link Cube along with the other King's Credentials, which had the unexpected effect of the Link Cube merging the two worlds into one, restoring the world to the union of humans and Zyumans prior to the Link Cube. Having been accepted by the Earth itself, the Zyuoh Changers were returned to the Zyuohgers. Button Layout *Orange Button: Initiates all functions depending on the number of times pressed. **1 time: Transformation **2 times: Summoning Zyuoh Cubes **3 times: Doubutsu Gattai *10: Whale *0!?: Condor / any of the Zyuoh Cube Weapons / Octopus *1: Eagle / Bird *2: Shark *3: Lion *4: Elephant *5: Tiger *6: Gorilla *7: Crocodile *8: Wolf *9: Rhinos Transformation To transform, Bud presses the orange button once and the corresponding numeric button, shouts , rotates the Changer's top section to match its red face, forming the team's updated emblem, and then opens it to transform. The changer will give Bud the Orange suit while an astral golden eagle will give him the helmet & insignia. Unlike the other Zyuoh Changers, the Zyuoh Changer Final does not draw Zyuman Power from its user, due to Bud having given most of his Zyuman power to Yamato. Instead, it uses its inherent link with the Earth to lend Bud the necessary power to become Zyuoh Bird. It is theorized by Larry that continued use of this power could cost Bud his life. As a result, Bud only used his Changer when the other Zyuohgers were unable to fight. Summoning To first summon the Zyuoh Cubes from the Zyuoh Changer Final, Zyuoh Bird pressed the orange button twice, the number of the respective cube, and then rotated the Changer's top section to match its yellow face, forming the image of a cube. Afterwards, the Changers' summoning mode was used to control the Zyuoh Cubes by inserting them into their consoles. This function was never used by Zyuoh Bird himself, and thus, is exclusive to the DX Zyuoh Changer Final. Combination To combine the Zyuoh Cubes, Zyuoh Bird presses the orange button three times, presses any proper combination of numbers and rotate the Changer's top section to match its blue face, forming a robot head. Unlike the regular Zyuoh Changer, the Zyuoh Changer Final simply shouts the name of the mecha followed by a generic combining sound. This function was never used by Zyuoh Bird himself, and thus, is exclusive to the DX Zyuoh Changer Final. Game Mode In the DX Zyuoh Changer Final, pressing and holding down the orange button activates the game mode, where the user rotates the top portion of the Changer every time an animal sound is heard. The Changer must be closed for the animal sounds to be heard. Notes *The orange activation button bears a slight resemblance to the Brave Tribe symbol from Yo-Kai Watch. *Design wise the Zyuoh Changer Final is similar to the Transformation Gun Giga Gaburivolver from the 37th Super Sentai Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger as both are a recolor of the Transformation device used by the main Core Rangers. Appearances **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} Category:Arsenal (Zyuohger) Category:Changers